The Phantom's Rose
by Bar 96
Summary: The sequel to The Phantom Returns this picks up where The Phantom Returns left us Now with there first child on the way Erik and Misty have to adapt to the changes around them but what bout Erik and his fears of this child? I guess you'll have to read to
1. Past the Point of No Return

Past the Point of No Return

"Erik? Erik! Did you hear me?" Misty practicaly yelled.

"Wha- What did you say?" Erik asked slowly.

"Erik I said that I'm pregnat. We're going to have a baby." Misty told him.

Erik fell back onto the organ bench and hung his head in his hands.

"No..." He whispeared.

"NO! NO! NO!" He stood and walked away from Misty.

And in a cry of angush he struck out knocking over sheet music and music stands.

"WHY!" He turned fercily on his wife.

"Erik! Erik stop this!" Misty yelled at him.

"Misty..." He griped her shoulders tightly and hung his head sobbing.

"Why? I never wanted a child." He whispered.

Misty was not sure how to react hald of her wanted to slap him and yell at him and the other part understood how he felt. So she hugged him tightly and rubbed his back.

"Erik please calm down." Misty said a sothingly as she could.

"M-Misty please give me a minute." He said walking over to the organ.

Misty complied and went to their room and changed into her night shift the small white one she had worn when he taught her ho swim. Then she grabbed his cloak and laid in bed snuggeling into the warm back cloth as she let the sound of Erik's lul her to sleep. After hours of playing and thinking Erik decided to go to bed. He saw Misty laling there under his cloak her eyes closed and her light breath in time to nothing but her dreams.

"I love you My Angel." He whisperd picking her up gingerly and laying her under the covers.

Erik then undressed and got into bed with her. He laid there and watched her sleep as he thought of what she had said. He knew this was a part of marriage but he had hoped he could avoid it. He did not want his child to be like him...But then again there was also a chance that the child would be perfect just like its mother and she would learn to be a actress and an opera star but then there was also the child could be scared of him and hate him for how he looked as he laid there and watched his wife sleep he knew there would be no turrning back now he would have to face what ever change this child brought into his and Misty's life and the one thing her knew was the only thing he was certain of and that was that this would bring change. There was no going back now turnning around he had Past the Point of No Return.

A/N: so here it is the sequel to The Phantom Returns have fun with this I know I will


	2. Acceptance

Acceptance

Misty awoke the next morning with an aching stomic she moaned rolling from her side to her stomic. She wished she could know how long she had been preagnat for Meg and Christine had said for at least maybe two months. Misty rubbed her belly trying to releaive the uncomfortable fealing it was giving her, she could feal a small rise on her once flat abodmen. Then she realised that the spot next to her was empty. Misty got out of bed and grabbing Erik's cape draped it around her and went in search of her husband. She found him in the kitchen making cinimon toast and eggs for the two of them. Misty walked over to him.

"Good morining My Love." She said as she laid a light hand on his arm.

"Good morning My Angel. How are you fealing this morning?"

"A little uncomfortable but that's to be expected."

"Misty listen I'm sorry for how I acted last night. It's true I've never wanted to have a child I never wanteded him to end up like me. I-I'm"

"Erik it's fine your just scared. To be honest I am too. I don't know what will happen this is all new to me. A lot could happen or go wrong from what I understand. But we will take this one day at a time-Together. Just like we promised each other nearly a year ago."

"Tigether just like we promised." Erik agreed as he held Misty to him.

Misty let him hold her close in truth she was more scared then she let on and she felt safe in Erik's arms like nothing could go wrong.

"So then you have accepted your new roll as father then?" Misty asked from his hug.

"Yes My Rose." Erik whispered to her.

Misty snuggeled into him and closed her eyes.


	3. The First Month

The First Month

A month had gone by sence Misty had found she was pregnate and she spent most of her days now etheir with Erik or with Meg and Christine. Luckly for Misty the moringing sickness had left but now she had grown and non of her dresses fit her any more. Luckly her cream dress with the high waist still fit her and so that's what she wore.

"Misty." Came a soft voice behind her.

"Christine! Where have you been?"

"Raoul took us on a trip for two months. But enough about me. Meg told me the news and look at you! You look great Misty." Christine said.

Misty smiled and bowed her head knodding her thanks.

"How have you been fealing?"

"Better then I thought I would. I was acctuly very scared when I found out but now I'm acctualy enjoing this." Misty said rubbing her belly.

"Misty...UM...while we were away Gustave began to show interest in music like piano and things and Roaul and I talked it over and he told me I could get Gustave a toutor the best one I could find and I was wanting to know would Erik be willing to toutor him?"

"Well I'm sure Christine, But what about Raoul he wouldn't alow it would he?"

"As I said before Raoul knows nothing of Erik's real name that's how I was able to give Gustave the middle name Erik."

"Wow sneaky. Yes he would love it he has told me how much he misses have a pupil."

"But doesn't he teach you?"

"He helps me but in is just practicing not really tourting."

Later that night Erik and Misty were sitting in their home waiting on Chrisitne and Gustave.

"Uncle Erik Aunt Misty!" Came the little boys voice thorugh the chamber.

"Aunt Misty? Your tummy got bigger." The little two year old said in the innocent way of a child.

"Yes little Gus that's because I'm going to have a baby." Misty said hugging the little boy that had climbed up in her lap.

"Oooooo Cool!" The little boy said gently touching Misty's stomic.

"Would you like that? You'd have someone to play with."

"Yesma'ma."

"Good now go see Uncle Erik he has a surpirse for you." Misty said as the little boy slid off her lap and ran over to Erik who was standing by the Piano.

"This shall be fun to see him learn from the best." Christine said walking over to Misty.

"You still love him don't you." Misty said watching her husband show the small child how to hold his fingers over the keys as he helped the child play a simple song.

"Yes I do. I don't regret my dissision but I do wonder at times how my life would be different." Christine said.

"Y-you're not mad about that are you?" She asked Misty a little woridly.

"No but I'm happy you chose Raoul. If you hadn't I can't imagen how my life would be I wouldn't have my Prima Donna role that is waiting for me wonderful husband non a child on the way." Misty said laying her hand over her bump and rubbing it gently.

"You do love him. Don't you." Christine smiled.

"Yes with everything I am and every thing I have."


	4. Mood swings

Mood Swings

"Gus!" Misty called the little boy that was sitting on the piano.

"Time to go little one." Misty said gripping his hand as she led him to the surface.

"Bye-bye Aunt Misty." The little boy said as he ran to his mother.

"How's he doing?" Christine asked Misty.

"Here Erik sent this a list of instructions for you to follow on his practicing at home." Misty handed her friend a evolope that was sealed with a red wax rose.

"Sence when has Erik sealed his letters with a rose?" Christine asked puzzled.

"I told him to use my seal so Raoul wont be abel to trace it."

"Smart. I'll see you tomarrow then Misty."

"Good bye my friend untill then." Misty said carefuly walking down the stairs.

"Two months." She heard Erik's voice coming from there home.

"Two Months!"

"Two months for what?" Misty mimiced his outburst.

"That boy can't learn. He is every bit his father."

Misty slouched down in Erik's desk chair and watched her husband rummage throught sheet music with an amused look.

"What?" Erik asked when he saw her face.

"See this is why I love you."

"Why because I am a mentaly unstabel being?"

"YES! Your mood swings are funny." She laughed as she watched him causing her larger stomic to jiggel a bit.

"You find me funny?" Erik asked in the short few minutes Misty had been home he had gone from mad to confussed.

"What eles could make life interesting?" Misty carefuly stood and walked over to him.

"And," She placed her hand on his chest. "I thought I was supose to have the mood swings? But this is redicules I'm the one making sence and talking straight." Misty laughed even more.

"O you little foolish girl."

"I'm little but not foolish." Misty pointed out pointing a finger at him.

"Yes your little and your also foolish."

"O and what makes me foolish mind you?"

Erik spread out his arms and gave her an odvious look.

"You married the Opera Ghost."

"O and that makes me a fool? But back to my origanial point. I thought I was supose to get mood swings?"

And as to prove her point Erik lent down and kissed her on the lips resting one hand on the back of her head and the other on her stomic. Misty went to protest but decided to let it go and kissed him back full force as she hooked her arms around his waist and leaned against him as best she could. Erik ran his toung across her lip and she opend her mouth and let him in as they kissed for a few more seconds. When they broke for air Misty steped back and pointed at him.

"My point proven."

A/N: THANK YOU HEYWHATUP FOR INSPIRING THIS CHAPTER LOL LOVED THE REVIEW I BURST OUT LAUGHING IN THE MIDDLE OF COMPUTER CLASS glad every one thinks I'm weird alredy LOL

See this button Press it of phace Erik's Mood swings and punjab (Well the mood swings as seen above you might like)


	5. The Accedent

The Accedent

When Misty was 6 months along she was walking the stage to see that every thing was set back stage for that nights proformance. As she walked throught the back drops and scene screans she saw two long brown haired figuers walk toward her, instantly she recognized them Ashley adn Raoul De Chagny.

"O Crap!" Misty whispeared.

She quickly wrapped her cloak around her black taffeta dress, to hide her stomic. As the two approached she turned and began to walk away. That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Misty bit her lip to keep a light gasp in as she turned.

"Good day, Monsuire Viscout, Monsuier Patron." Misty went to leave again but Ashley had a strong hold on her shoulder.

"Misty I have not seen you in nearly a year please wait a moment." He looked harmless and innocent but Misty knew better.

She saw a evil spark in his eyes as he pulled her to him.

"You are way out of line Monsuire." Misty said defiantly as she stepped back.

"But Misty I only wish to give you a hug." He held his arms out open in a friendly gesture.

She still held her cloak in her arms detiermend Ashley would not see and then she moved her hand so her ring was going to be noitced.

"So I see you married that monster." Ashley said eyeing her ring.

"Poor girl rotting away underground." He moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"Slaving for a demon." Misty stepped back as Ashley advanced toward her.

She then tripped and fell back hitting the side of her very preagnate stomic against the hard-wood floor. She screamed and cluched where her baby lay as to protect it. Ashleys eyes widdened then narrowed into slits as he glared at her.

"You whore you let that thing touch you?" He said yelling at her.

Misty was laying on the floor holding her stomic as he yelled at her. Meg Christine and M. Giry all heard Misty's scream and had come running. Christine and Meg were instantly at her side while M. Giry yelled at the men.

"What did you do to her?" She spat in Ashley's face.

"Nothing the slut didn't deserve." He snapped.

As he turned to leave Misty whimpered from where she lay, her head being craddled by Meg, as she stroked her hair.

"I-I want Erik." She whispered as her face contorted with a pang of pain that shot through her stomic.

Then out of no where dropped in front of Misty, a completly black clad figure protective figure, and in the same instant he had a nosse around Ashley's neck and was pulling it tighter around the young viscouts neck.

"Erik." Came the most pain striken sound that had ever touched his ear drums.

Erik let go of the long haired girly boy letting him drop to his feet and he knelt by Misty.

"O My Petiet Ange." He whispered to her craddleing her head in his lap.

Misty closed her eyes tight and took in a shapr breath as she felt another sharp pain hit her.

"Erik we need to get her back to the house." M. Giry said.

Erik knodded and picked up Misty in his arms.

"It will be ok My Little Rose." He said giving her forehead a comforting kiss as he carried her back to the house.

Raoul stood stock still as he watched the Phantom pick up Misty and walk away with HIS wife Meg and M. Griy following.

"Christine..." He grabbed her wrist.

"Raoul, Misty needs me right now. I'll be home soon and explain." She gave him a reasuring kiss and jogged off to catch up with the people who were, next to Gustave and Raoul, the closets thing to family she had.

Once she had disapeared Raoul bent down to help his brother who was stuggleing to breath under the weight of the punjab around his neck. Raoul took the rope off his Twin and Ashley sat up and glared at where he had seen Misty whos hand was he had seen clutching the colar of Eriks cape.

"I'll still have you I swear it."

A/N: DUN-DUN-DUN! sorry but as much as i hated to keep him alive i need ashley for the future of this story but i promise that i'll kill him by the last chapter 


	6. The Prayer

The Prayer

A/N: Just so ya'll know this is the time line Erik and Misty were married in June and Misty becomes Preagnate 3 months into their marriage so its about so the baby is born in march right now it is about January.

Even though Misty's head was burried into Erik's chest as he carried her down to their home, she knew right where they were as he gently stepped off the last stone step and waited for the women at the gondala.

"Meg, Take off my cape and lay it in the bottom of the boat." He said.

Meg obloiged takeing it and laying it in the most opend part of the gondala. Erik, as gingerly as he could wraped Misty's cape around her and laid her in the botom of the small boat. Meg craddled her head and Christine held her hand as M. Giry helped Erik prople the boat through the water.

"Where's Erik!" Misty paniced, when she oppened her eyes.

"I'm here Rose." He murmmured sothingly to her.

Once they had got to the house on the lake the women all got out and headed to the bed room as Erik got Misty and carried her to their bed. He gently laid her on the soft red sheets and sat beside her.

"It's ok Rose." He said stroking her head.

Her eyes snapped shut and she sucked in air gasping she reached for Erik's hand and she squeazed it. When the pain had subsided M. Giry said Erik should leave so the women could tend to Misty, whith plenty of protesting form poth parties he finaly left. Not knowing where to go he went to the chapel.

Erik bent down infront of the angels on the wall and began to pray.

"Lord you know I'm not a pryaing man. The people at the church were as bad as my own family but this one thing I ask of you, Please keep Misty safe she is the only thing I have. And protect the baby I don't what anything to happen to him as much as I don't want it to happen to My Little Rose. And Lord thank you for sending me an Angel." Erik sat there for a few moments then left to go back home.

"Erik she's been asking for you she doesn't want anything else." Meg said when she heard him walking up the stairs.

They had gotten the contractions Misty was having to stop and now she was laying there her face tear streaked and her eyes red whimmpering for Erik.

"Are you ok?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Y-yes now." She muttered.

"I want you to rest." Erik said kissing her forehead and standing up.

Misty caught his hand quikly though.

"Don't leave me!" She cried.

"I promised you I wouldn't but I need to talk to Antoinette first."

They left the room.

"Well?" Erik asked quikly.

"She needs to stay in bed untill the baby is born unless it it absoultly nessesary for her to get up." Antoinette said and left with Meg following her.

"She'll be fine Erik I promise." Christine said patting his shoulder.

"I'll keep Gus away from lessons untill She has her baby and you can handle it again."

"Thank you." Erik said going and sitting by Misty again.


	7. I Understand I Think

I Understand...I Think

Christine walked into the parlor of her mansion where Raoul was sitting in his arm chair by the fire. Taking off her cloak and snow caked boots she walked over to him and kissed his forehead before sitting in the rocking chair.

"So would you please explain to me?" Raoul asked sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Raoul I know this will disturbe you but Erik the Erik Misty was wed to and the Erik Gus takes lessons form is the Phantom."

"Why Lottie?" He asked stunned.

"Raoul listen Misty doesn't seem to rember but we were friend as little girls we both stayed at M. Giry's Dance school before I went to the dormatories for better traning and she stayed at the studio. I'm helping her it has nothing to do with Erik!"

"I think I understand. And Gus has learned a lot from him I will permit him to continue his toutoring."

"Even after he tried to kill Ash?"

"Yes Ashley hurt Misty and if someone did that to you I would have the same reaction."


	8. Portfolio

Portfolio

A/N: OK so I was listening to my iPod the other day and I came up with this idea the songs are by the following bands: Randy Rogers Band (Kiss Me in the Dark & One Woman) Third Day (Call My Name) Chris LeDoux (Look at You Girl)

Erik was sitting by his bed watching Misty sleep and as he did he was looking through his portfolio of songs he had wrote. The his stomic growled so he went and prepared himself a snack in the kitchen, throwing his leather folder on the bed. A moment after he had left Misty's eyes fluttered opend and she spied the portfolio picking it up she began to read the songs in it they all seemed to be adressed to her.

_Sailor sail, cowboys ride, lovers love when they get the chance_  
><em>Take it slow, turn down the light, soft and low, let the shadows dance<em>  
><em>Baby, dont hold back<em>

_Kiss me in the Dark, roll me through the night _  
><em>Hold me like you'll never let me go<em>  
><em>Hit me with your heart, till the morning light<em>  
><em>Let your skin talk to my soul<em>  
><em>Kiss me in the dark<em>

_Strip away, everything, tonighs there's nothing getting in our way_  
><em>The ties that bind, the wheres and whys<em>  
><em>Take 'em off and leave 'em all outside <em>  
><em>Lock it all outside<em>

_Kiss me in the Dark, roll me through the night _  
><em>Hold me like you'll never let me go<em>  
><em>Hit me with your heart, till the morning light<em>  
><em>Let your skin talk to my soul<em>  
><em>Kiss me in the dark<em>

_Without a single word, baby, we can say so much_  
><em>Reveal everything with just one touch<em>

_Kiss me in the Dark, roll me through the night _  
><em>Hold me like you'll never let me go<em>  
><em>Hit me with your heart, till the morning light<em>  
><em>Let your skin talk to my soul<em>  
><em>Kiss me in the dark<em>

_Kiss me in the dark_  
><em>Yeah<em>

Misty laughed at this song her husband was a very different kind of person he put down his fealings in his music. The sound of the jingeling laughter reached Eriks ears and he quietly slipped into their room.

_I don't need empty love words coming from somebody _  
><em>That'll never love me like you do<em>  
><em>I don't need to feel a warm touch from somebody else cause <em>  
><em>No other touch could be this true <em>  
><em>They can't reach me cause I'm tied to<em>

_One woman, you, for me _  
><em>I know that you're all I'll ever need <em>  
><em>Forever beside you, spending my life loving <em>  
><em>One woman<em>

_Well everything about you inside and out is perfect _  
><em>Over the edge I always fall <em>  
><em>Every time I see you the way I feel reminds me <em>  
><em>The world I knew seems so small <em>  
><em>Cause now with you I have it all<em>

_One woman, you, for me _  
><em>I know that you're all I'll ever need <em>  
><em>Forever beside you, spending my life loving <em>  
><em>One woman<em>

_Well back when I was selfish _  
><em>I thought I needed more <em>  
><em>But that road led me nowhere <em>  
><em>And I closed that door <em>  
><em>And now I love for <em>

_One woman, you, for me _  
><em>I know that you're all I'll ever need <em>  
><em>Forever beside you, spending my life loving <em>  
><em>One woman, you for me<em>  
><em>I know that you're all I need <em>  
><em>Forever beside you, spending my life loving<em>  
><em>One woman, loving one woman<em>

Erik watched Misty as he slowly walked throung the shadows determined not to disturbe her as she read. A tear excaped her eye while she read the lyrics and she subcounsesly touched her necless with a passionate loving touch.

_Just look at you, girl_  
><em>Standin' here beside me<em>  
><em>Starlight on your hair<em>  
><em>Lookin' like a dream I dreamed somewhere<em>  
><em>And look at me, girl<em>  
><em>You got me actin' just like a lover<em>  
><em>In an old time picture show<em>  
><em>And how I got the part<em>  
><em>I just don't know<em>  
><em>But it's written all across your face<em>  
><em>Plain as it can be<em>  
><em>You're the one that I was lookin' for<em>  
><em>Now you're all that I can see<em>

_And you mean everything to me_  
><em>And I'd do anything to<em>  
><em>have you stay forever<em>  
><em>I'm an ordinary man<em>  
><em>But I feel like I could do<em>  
><em>anything in the world<em>  
><em>When I look at you, girl<em>

_Just look at you, girl_  
><em>Walkin' here beside me<em>  
><em>In the mistying morning light<em>  
><em>I see my own reflection in your eyes<em>  
><em>And just smile at me, girl<em>  
><em>With eyes that tell a story<em>  
><em>That words can never say<em>  
><em>tellin' me your love is <em>_gonna stay_  
><em>And we're standin' right together now<em>  
><em>In everything we do<em>  
><em>And if my world should come apart<em>  
><em>I'll still be lovin' you<em>

_And you mean everything to me_  
><em>And I'd do anything to<em>  
><em>have you stay forever<em>  
><em>I'm an ordinary man<em>  
><em>But I feel like I could do<em>  
><em>anything in the world<em>  
><em>When I look at you, girl<em>

Misty about started to cry silent tears sliding down her cheeks as she read these words the first song was full of love but it was funny but the last to she had read were full of love in every word. One Woman he would live for and that was her and she was every thing to him and if his would came apart he would still love her. She wipped her eyes so she could read the last song.

_It's been so long since_  
><em>You felt like you were loved<em>  
><em>So what went wrong<em>  
><em>But do you know<em>  
><em>There's a place where you belong<em>  
><em>Here in My Arms<em>

_When you feel like you're alone in your sadness_  
><em>It seems like no one else in this whole world cares<em>  
><em>And you want to get away from the madness<em>  
><em>You just call My name and I'll be there<em>  
><em>You just call My name and I'll be there<em>

_The pain inside_  
><em>Has erased your hope for love<em>  
><em>Soon you will find<em>  
><em>That I'll give you all<em>  
><em>That your heart could ever want<em>  
><em>And so much more<em>

_When you feel like you're alone in your sadness_  
><em>It seems like no one else in this whole world cares<em>  
><em>And you want to get away from the madness<em>  
><em>You just call My name and I'll be there<em>  
><em>You just call My name and I'll be there<em>

_You just call My name_  
><em>You just call My name<em>  
><em>Call My name say it now<em>  
><em>I want you to never doubt<em>  
><em>The love I have for you is so alive<em>  
><em>Call My name say it now<em>  
><em>I want you to never doubt<em>  
><em>The love I have for you is so alive<em>

_You just call My name_  
><em>You just call My name<em>  
><em>You just call My name<em>

_The love I have for you is so alive_  
><em>The love I have for you is so alive<em>  
><em>You just call My name<em>  
><em>You just call My name<em>  
><em>You just call My name<em>

That song finaly made something inside Misty snap. Before she meet Erik that is exactly how she had felt. The pain from her father had erased her hope to ever love anyone or to ever be loved. It had seemed like noone had cared until Erik had come along.

"Well?" He asked from behind her.

"Their- they...I love you." Was all she could say.

"I love you to. Would you like to hear them played?"

"Yes Erik would you?"

Eirk picked her up and carried her to the organ and sat her in the small cusioned arm chair by the bench.

"Witch one?" He asked holding his hand out.

Misty had grabbed One Woman and Look at You Girl. And he palyed and sang them both to her but they could not resist he played and sang all to her.


	9. Baby!

BABY!

A/N: well here's the moment ya'll have been waiting for so enjoy!

Misty was laying in bed reading a book when she felt a shap pain hit her stomic she gasped. It felt like how it had when she had fallen.

"ERIK!" She yelled and as always he came running.

"What is it Angel?"

"I need you to get Antoinett."

Erik knodded and went to the stage.

"Antoinett! I think Misty is about to have her baby she said she needed you and she looked pained." He was worried.

"It's ok Erik just wait a second. Meg!"

"Yes Momma?"

"I need you to go get Chistine and bring her to the house."

"Momma what's wrong?"

"Not time for questions just hurry!" M. Giry snaped as she followed Erik down to his home.

Nearly and hour later Misty's water had broke and she was realy starting to hurt from the contractions.

"Christine go make sure Erik stays out." M. Giry said dabbing Misty's head with a damp cloth.

"Erik you must stay out here no matter what you hear from the room." Christine said as she sat on the organ bench with Erik.

"Why she's my wife and it is my kid!" He snapped.

"Unless you want to face M. Giry when she is working stay here."

They sat in silence for several hours untill they heard a scream from the bedroom instanly Erik was up and going to his room. Christine steped in front of him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Christine MOVE!"

"No! I told you not to go in and do you think I'll back down I'm going to stay true to my word."

"Fine!" Erik slumped on the floor at the foot of the stairs.

"Erik?"

"What?" He growled.

"C-Could I-I talk to you honestly for a second?"

Erik shrugged.

"I-I wanted to tell you that a-at times I wonder about my choice if it was the right choice or not."

"What do you mean?" He asked with no emotion.

"I-I mean with you or it right for me to marry him and not you."

"Christine you and Erik can come in now!" Called Megs small voice and Erik was on his feet and running to the room taking three stairs at a time.

"It's a little girl." Meg whispered as he walked by.

What he saw was Misty laying in their bed holding a still bundle in her arms. Erik causiously aproached the bed and sat next to his wife and child.

"Here." Misty whisepered exaustedly as she handed Erik their daughter.

He moved the blankets away from around the babys face and saw exactly what he had feared the left side of her face was perfect and smooth but the right was a twisted aray of skin. Her bottom eye lid sagged like his and her skin was mishappeded but other then that she looked exactly like a cross between the two of them Misty's currly hair Erik's blond hair color and blue-green clear hazel eyes. Eriks eyes welled up as he held his daughter for the first time she was so small he was scared he would hurt her while he held her. She looked up and smiled up at Erik.

"What are we going to call her?" Erik asked never taking his eyes off his daughter.

"I was thinking Erika." Misty said.

"Like what rain and mist?"

"Exactly."

"No I want my Daughter to be named for her father."

"I know a compromise. Rainy Erika."

"I like it it has a nice sound. Rainy Erika Destler."

"My Little Rain Drop." Erik handed her back to her mother and kissed them both on the forehead, as the other women left, as Misty fed Rainy Erik went out into the main room He needed to compose.


	10. The First Night

The First Night

Erik walked into his room later that night. He saw Misty's head lulled to the side and Rainy craddeled in her limp arm. Erik smiled and picked up his baby she gigled softly as cuddeled to him as he fixed the blankets around Misty then left slumping into his arm chair looking at his baby. he gently stroked her marked cheek her hazel eyes pericing his green ones.

"I'm sorry Rain Drop." he whispered to her.

She cooed and reached up toward his mask. He sat up and held the baby to his chest and rocked her.

"_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_  
><em>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<em>  
><em>Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming<em>  
><em>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<em>

_To you, everything's funny_  
><em>You got nothing to regret<em>  
><em>I'd give all I have, honey<em>  
><em>If you could stay like that<em>

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>It could stay this simple<em>

_I won't let nobody hurt you_  
><em>Won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>No, no one will desert you<em>  
><em>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<em>"

Erik laid her in the crook of his arm as he sang her the lullaby he had wrote for her after he had held her for the first time. Her hand griped his finger as she grew heavyer.

"Night Rain Drop." He whispered to her as her eye lids fluttered closed he carried her to the room and laid her in the small craddel he had made and tucked her in the undressed and got in bed with Misty.

A/N: sorry that was short sweet and to the piont but thats all i could come up with stupid righters block but anyway Heywhatup you can sleep in peice now that updated i hope (ps. summerize) anyway will update quicker now 


	11. Lindsey Sullivan

Lindsey Sullivan

A/N: PLEASE O PLEASE! DONT KILL ME FOR SKIPPING A FEW YEARS! sorry I skipped a few years i just didnt know what to do for them and i really wanted to wright this for my cousin Jaimie Zoey who is also a athour on here anyway on with the show! Happy Easter. P.S if y'all aint noticed i have like the worst spelling in the world so sorry for that :{ 

Five year old Rainy Erika Destler, better known Rain Drop, scurried down a rope her night blue dress flowncing around her knees. She ran back stage and watched the dancers practicing on stage. There was one peteit girl she was the youngest on stage already dancing Point. Her hair was short and went to her shoulders it was a redish brown and she had long bangs whisped to the side on her forhead she was lightly tanen really pretty. She did a peroiet (A/n: sorry if i spelled that wrong) and that ended practice. The girl walked back stage and saw the shadows move her couriosity took over and she followed Rainy futher back stage.

"Hi!" Came a cheary voice in the corner.

"Hi! what's your name?" The girl asked when Rainy steped from the shadow.

"I'm Rainy Erika Destler." She said.

"What's yours?"

"I'm Lindsey Sullivan. How old are you Rainy?"

"I'm five." She held up her fingers proudly. "How old are you?"

"I'm Seven." Lindsey said then she noitced something.

"Why do you wear a mask?"

Rainy fidgetied a moment making sure her mask was still in place then awnsered.

"I was born with a deformed face." she hung her head.

"O." Lindsey said not sure what to say.

"Can I see?"

"NO!" Rainy said.

"I'm sorry Rainy. so what do you like to do?"

"I like to sing." Rainy said removing her hand from her mask.

"Do you have any friends."

"A few but only cuz Mommy and Daddy are friends with them."

"You want to be friends?"

"Sure!" Rainy jumped up excitedly and drug Lindsey down to her secret hidaway.

"Wow!" Lindsay said as she looked at the small little cave at the back of the dorms.

"You like it?"

"Yeah did you build this?"

"Yeah Daddy helped me a little."

Mirrors lined the walls and red curtains hung over hidden passages in the walls and a small piano sat in the corner the rest of the room looked like something a little girl would love.


	12. Never Grow Up

Never Grow Up

A/N: song by Taylor Swift.

Erik was left at home that night with Rainy while Misty was at a late proformance of One Night with the King, a story of queen Ester. So Erik was left to put his daughter to bed.

"Rain Drop!"He called to her after she had finished eating.

"Coming Daddy!" Rainy skipped over to him and climbed in his lap.

"So how was your day?"

"Good I meet a new girl. Her name is Lindsey and shes one of the ballarinas."

"What did you two do?"

"We played in my hide away." Rainy leamed against her father.

"Sing to me Daddy."

"_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_  
><em>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<em>  
><em>Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming<em>  
><em>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<em>

_To you, everything's funny_  
><em>You got nothing to regret<em>  
><em>I'd give all I have, honey<em>  
><em>If you could stay like that<em>

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>It could stay this simple<em>

_I won't let nobody hurt you_  
><em>Won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>No, no one will desert you<em>  
><em>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<em>"

Rainy was slumped against his chest as he carried the five year old to her room and laid her in her bed.

"Night-night Daddy." Rainy whispered half asleep as she cuddeled her porcilin dollto her, the doll had jet black hair and blue eyes with rosey cheeks and lips and a pink lacey dress with pink roses along it.

"Night Rain Drop." He said Kissing her forhead.

"Daddy I don't ever want to grow up." She whispered rolling over.

"I wish you didn't have to." Erik said leaving then Misty arived home.

"Hello Angel." He said sezing her lips in a quick kiss and then leading her to the table.

"So is Rainy asleep yet?"

"Just fell asleep."

"Good. How was she?"

"She said she made friends with a ballarina named Lindsey and they played in Rainy's hide out."

"Good she needs friend's."

Misty finished her meal and then her and Erik retreated in to the bed room for a night of much needed sleep.


	13. The Turrning Point

The Turning Point

Ten year old Rainy slid down a rope and landed right by Meg.

"Good moning Little Rain Drop."

"Hi Aunt Meg." Rainy said running off toward Lindsey.

"Rainy!" Lindsey hugged her friend and truned back to the other kids who her talking.

"He is said to stalk the halls of the dormatories at night and he kills each and every ballinina who is not in her dorm." Said Naveen one of the stage hand to the young ballinrinas of the Corpes de Ballet.

"They say he has an aprintec who follows him around and has learned every one of his tricks. And when she is older se will POUNCE!" he grabed Justine the eldest ballinirna.

Gustave walked in and came over to the group.

"It is also said that he is one of the greatest musical instructors of all." The 13 year old said coming and standing by Rainy who held her breath as he placed a hand on her sholder.

"I won't stand for this." Tessa yelled from bac stage.

"Haha, Hey why don't we have a contest to see who might be Madam Misty's understudy." Said Justine and so all the girls sand while Gustave played the piano for them and then Rainy went last giving her class mate a look Gustave began to play.

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_  
><em>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination<em>  
><em>Silently the senses abandon their defenses<em>

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_  
><em>Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender<em>  
><em>Turn your face away from the garish light of day<em>  
><em>Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light<em>  
><em>And listen to the music of the night<em>

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_  
><em>Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before<em>  
><em>Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar<em>  
><em>And you'll live as you've never lived before<em>

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_  
><em>Hear it, feel it secretly posses you<em>  
><em>Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot find<em>  
><em>The darkness of the music of the night<em>

_Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world_  
><em>Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before<em>  
><em>Let your soul take you where you long to be<em>  
><em>Only then can you belong to me<em>

_Floating, folding, sweet intoxication_  
><em>Touch me, trust me savor each sensation<em>  
><em>Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write<em>  
><em>The power of the music of the night<em>

_You alone can make my song take flight_  
><em>Help me make the music of the night<em>

They all aplauded but as Rainy curtised her mask came lose and droped to the floor. The childeren all screamed except for Lindsey and Gustave who both knew about the deformity. Rainy picked up her mask and with tears streaming down her cheeks dissapered.


	14. Party

Party

**Sorry y'all but i dont know what to do with a little Rain Drop.**

Rainy stood back stage and watched the rehursales. Lindsy danced on stage peroeting and tiptoing across the the wood floor. Then the idea struck her and she snuck down to the orcestra pit.

"Monsuire Reyer, May I?"

"Of course Madmosellie Destler." he said causeing the Orcestra to stop.

Rainy sat down on the piano bench and started to play. The girls had all stopped dancing and their leader a tall ting blonde looked down her nose into th orcestra pit. Rainy payed no atention to her and began to play.

_Child of the wilderness_  
><em>Born into emptiness<em>  
><em>Learn to be lonely<em>  
><em>Learn to find your way in darkness<em>

_Who will be there for you_  
><em>Comfort and care for you<em>  
><em>Learn to be lonely<em>  
><em>Learn to be your one companion<em>

_Never dreamed out in the world_  
><em>There are arms to hold you<em>  
><em>You ve always known your heart was on its own<em>

_So laugh in your loneliness_  
><em>Child of the wilderness<em>  
><em>Learn to Be lonely<em>  
><em>Learn how to love life that is lived alone<em>

_Learn to be lonely_  
><em>Learn to be your one companion<em>

_Never dreamed out in the world_  
><em>There are arms to hold you<em>  
><em>You ve always known your heart was on its own<em>

_So laugh in your loneliness_  
><em>Child of the wilderness<em>  
><em>Learn to Be lonely<em>  
><em>Learn how to love life that is lived alone<em>

_Learn to be lonely_  
><em>Life can be lived life can be loved alone<em>

Rainey played the tune on the paino, her agelic voice floating to the dancers ears, as Lindsey danced across the floor on light toes. Rainy looked up at her friend and smiled the blonde girl the Prima Dona of the young girls of the Corpes de Ballet sneared at the two younger girls standing among the others with her arms foleded across her chest. Rainy finished playing and then with the grace of a butterfly and the agility of a monkey climbed up to the stage and ran over to Lindsey.

"Ha! that was embarasing." Lindsey said.

"O shut it." Rainy shoved her shoulder.

"You little girls are nothing but trouble to me." The blonde swedish dancer Justine sniffed.

15 year old Lindsey and 13 year old Rainy stood their ground aganist the 17 year old dancer.

"Yes well the I guess you will stay snobby then? Madmoseille Prima donkey?" Rainy said giving a cocky smirk.

"Why you little snitch!" Justine's eyes grew wide.

"Come on Rain Drop we don't need this." Lindsey said placing a firm hand on her friends shoulder trying to calmer her down.

The thirteen year old tensed and wraped her cape around her. Lindsey pullled her away before she did something she would regret.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME SHOW HER UP!" Rainy screamed when they got to her new lair.

"Because you would have done something you would have regreted." Lindsey replied calmly.

Rainy began to cry as she slumped down in the velvet arm chair. Her hand went to her mask and Lindsey looked away. Rainy took her mask off and wiped her eyes.

"You can look now." She whispered.

"As I was saying you would have regreted what you would have done."

"Your right." She took off her black cloak revealing a expertly concelied punjab lasso.

"I would have." She said coldly she stood and walked to the piano that was the center of the room.

"Rain Drop your almost 14." Lindsey picked up her cloak and hung it on the wall.

"So?" Rainy asked.

"SO? You need to stop this?" Rainy rolled her eyes and began to play.

_Deception_  
><em>Disgrace<em>  
><em>Evil as plain as the scar on her face<em>

_Deception!_

_Disgrace!_

_For shame!_

_She asked for trouble the moment she came_

_Deception_

_An outrage!_

_Just leave us alone!_

_Disgrace!_

_For shame!_

_Traitor, go back with your own!_

_She asked for trouble the moment she came_

_Born in grief_  
><em>Raised in hate<em>  
><em>Helpless to defy her fate<em>  
><em>Let her run<em>  
><em>Let her live<em>  
><em>But do not forget<em>  
><em>What we cannot forgive<em>

_And she is not one of us_  
><em>She has never been one of us<em>  
><em>She is not part of us<em>  
><em>Not our kind<em>

_Someone once lied to us_  
><em>Now we're not so blind<em>  
><em>For we knew she would do what she's done<em>  
><em>And we know that she'll never be one of us<em>

_She is not one of us_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Deception _**(A/N: yes that is Lion King 2)**

"Rain Drop!" Lindsey cied.

"That's not true."

"Yes! It! Is!" She ripped her mask off.

"You see this evil scar!" She screamed.

"Rainy." Lindsey whispered and hugged her.

"I'm sorry sissy." Rainy hugged her back.

"Come we need to get ready." Lindsey picking up the mask.

Rainy took out a black dress that was knee length in the front and went to the botom of her toned calves, Lindsey wore a purple ankle length gown that fit her pixy frame. Rainy then took out a blood colored half mask and put it on.

Rainy and Lindsey were at the party and there He was.

"O my Gosh!" Rainy said.

"He's back. Gustave is back." She whispered as she made herself and Lindsey invisibal in a hidden passage in the stairwell.

"Rain Drop calm down."

"I haven't seen him in almost two years."

"Calm down. You don't need a spaz atack."

Gustave De Changey was now 16 and very tall and handsom. (Un like his dad and uncle)

"Heloooo Gustave." Drew out a painted up Justine.

"Haha o Gus." Rainy listened to this conversation from the shadows behind them.

"No one and I repet NO ONE calls his Gus but me!" She griped the edge of her cape.

"Gus!" she whispered.

He truned around and saw her and smlied.

"Well my, my that can't be Lil' Rain Drop can it?"

"Yes its me Gus."

"What's this I see your at a party? and Makeup?My Gosh Haven't you grown?" Rainy smiled and tucked a stray sandy curl behind her ear.

"Well what can I say?" She giggled.

"Gus weren't we going to dance?" Justine wined grabbing his arm.

"How have lessons been Rainy?" He asked not noticing the older girl.

"Well I'mn playing the organ more than piano. I think I almost have Daddy talked into puting a small one in my room. You should come tomarrow Gus Daddy would be glad to have you, he always admired your talent."


	15. Lessons

Lessons

Rainy woke the next morning on the steps out side of her room. Sitting up she was glad her parents wern't up yet. Going into her room she looked in the mirror and saw her makeup smuged. Pouring wather into the wash basin she wiped off all the makup from the night before. when she was done she lossed the stays on her dress and change into a night black gown with royal blue lace trim. Smiling she got her her white mask off the wall and put it on. Then she put on her black leather lace up boots. Twriling aroud in front of the mirror she looked at her dress the chest line was not low enough she thought so she adjusted it enough for her liking but so Erik wouldn't kill her. She heard the organ playing out side her room and her fathers exasberated sigh.

"Must be a new song." She said.

"Monsuire Destler!" She heard a deep voice outside and a sly smile came across her lips as she looked outside of her room through the blood colored curtains.

"Why little Gustave De Chagny. You have grown up."

"Thank you sir." Gustave bowed and Rainy decide it was time for her to make her appearince.

"Good morning Daddy. Hello Gus!" she said stepping out of her room her gown swaning against her ankels.

Swallowing past a huge lump that sudenly appeard in his throat. "As I said last night 'My have you grown'." Gustave said.

Rainy smiled and blushed lightly.

"Daddy could I play for Gus? Please?" She gave her crooked little smile that could melt his heart of stone.

"Yes you can." He said pulling the bench out for her to sit.

"What should I play?" she asked herself going throught the songs she had wrote in the lether bound portfolio.

_We were both young, when I first saw you._  
><em>I close my eyes and the flashback starts-<em>  
><em>I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.<em>

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._  
><em>I see you make your way through the crowd-<em>  
><em>You say hello, little did I know...<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-_  
><em>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase-<em>  
><em>begging you, "Please don't go..."<em>  
><em>And I said...<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._  
><em>I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
><em>We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-<em>  
><em>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.<em>  
><em>Oh, Oh.<em>

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_  
><em>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -<em>  
><em>but you were everything to me-<em>  
><em>I was begging you, "Please don't go"<em>  
><em>And I said...<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._  
><em>I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say yes-<em>

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real.<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<em>  
><em>Oh, Oh.<em>

_I got tired of waiting._  
><em>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<em>  
><em>My faith in you was fading-<em>  
><em>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<em>  
><em>And I said...<em>

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
><em>I keep waiting, for you but you never come.<em>  
><em>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-<em>  
><em>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...<em>

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
><em>I love you, and that's all I really know.<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby just say... yes.<em>  
><em>Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.<em>

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you _**(A/N: thank God for Taylor Swift she has saved me yet again in the song department)**

Gustave stood there silent looking at the girl he had learned to play along side with.

"You wrote that?"

"Yes. W-was it good?" She asked timidly.

"It was wonderful you should sing it at the galla father is hosting here at the Opera house this weekend."

"I-I don't know Gus you rember what happend last time I sang on stage."

Just then Misty walked into the room having heard the whole conversation.

"Rainy will sing saturday. And Erik!"

"Yes Angel?"

"You will play for her."

"Misty I-"

"You will be in the orcestra pit and will only be seen you monsuire Rayer." she said pinning back her bangs.


	16. Love Story

Love Story

A/N: Thank Taylor Swift and William Shakespear for this chapter.

The stage was set and Rainy Lindsey and Gustave were all back stage Dressed for the small play. When Rainy heard her que on the piano from the orcestra she walked on stage. She wore a full gown that draged the floor it was royal blue and with a low chest and her sleves were black lace hanging off her shoulders she wore a bright royal blue mask with a black plue of feathers and silver lining splarkes. She had on a black neclass it was a choker that had a large sapphier hanging off the black jewls.

_We were both young, when I first saw you._  
><em>I close my eyes and the flashback starts-<em>  
><em>I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.<em>

Then the other people came out from back stage and congragated around her talking laughing and dancing. Lindsey came by her in her purple gown and gold mask and acted like they were talking.

Then out came Gustave in his black suit and silver mask walking toward Lindsey and Rainy. Lindsey giggled and walked away. Gustave asked Rainy to dance as she contuinued her song.

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._  
><em>I see you make your way through the crowd-<em>  
><em>You say hello, little did I know...<em>

She looked around as they danced. Spinning her he held her back to front and they kept dancing as she sang.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-_  
><em>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase-<em>  
><em>begging you, "Please don't go..."<em>  
><em>And I said...<em>

Erik who was being the dad instead of playing piano came out and yanked Gustave away from Rainy and pointed toward a door in theback of the set. As Gustave walked away so did the rest of the people and Rainy walked to the stairs and sat on them. Then she hit to a new volume to add to suspence

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._  
><em>I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say yes. <em>

Rainy got up and grabed a lantern walked to the other side of the stage where a garden was the scenery. Gustave stood from where he was hiding in the srubes and came and grabbed her hand. and they walked over and sat on the stone bench under a apple tree

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
><em>We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-<em>  
><em>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.<em>  
><em>Oh, Oh.<em>

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_  
><em>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -<em>  
><em>but you were everything to me-<em>  
><em>I was begging you, "Please don't go"<em>  
><em>And I said...<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone._  
><em>I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say yes- <em>

Gustave left and Rainy walked up the steps to where there was a window portraying a tower. Then she sang as of she was stressed and afraid.

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real.<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<em>  
><em>Oh, Oh.<em>

_I got tired of waiting._  
><em>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<em>  
><em>My faith in you was fading-<em>  
><em>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<em>  
><em>And I said...<em>

She looked out the window andsaw Erik and Gustave talking in the middle of the stage. Erik knodded and Gustave hurridlyed rand toward the tower and she ran down the stairs to meet him.

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
><em>I keep waiting, for you but you never come.<em>  
><em>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-<em>  
><em>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...<em>

As she Gustave pulled out a ring and knelt.

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
><em>I love you, and that's all I really know.<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby just say... yes.<em>  
><em>Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh. <em>

The ring was placed on Rainys finger and Gustave stood and the Masqurade came back out and once again they danced.

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_


	17. Carney Men

Carney Men

Rainy and Lindsey walked through the halls of the dormitories three days was Rainys 15 birthday. There stood Justine and her cronies Hannah and Shyra.

"Lindsey?" they said to the girls. "do you and it want to go to the fair?"

"N-"

"Yes!" Rainy said.

"We want to go."

Justines lip currled into a wirey smile.

"Come on Rainy lets go have fun."

Later that night Rainy and the other girls were walking though the park Rainy looked up at the faris wheel.

"Wow." she exclaimed.

"You see there is more to life than just the opera house." Hannah said.

Justine gave a look and she fell quiet.

"Where did Lindsey go?"

"She went to get cotton candy come on shes going to meet us back here." the girls lead Rainy back through some curtains and...

"Whats going on?" Rainy asked as she saw a cage envelope her.

"I'm not going to be second to some feak of nature." Justine spat as a very large gruff man appeared from a trailer behind the cage.

He droped a sachle in Justine' hand and knodded. The girls turnned to leave but Lindsey appeared.

"Rainy! RAINY!" She tried to push past the man to get to her friend but he knocked her over the head knocking her out takening the ballareinas back Rainy was left in the cage alone. She began to feel a stream of tears roll down her face as she sat in the corrner and let the darkness over take her.


	18. When  the Circus Leaves Town

When the Circus Leaves Town 

A/N: Lyrics by Randy Rogers Band

The next morning was a happy one for Erik and Misty.

"Good Morning dearest." Misty saud as she slid onto Eriks lap and took his mask off.

"Hello Angel." He said kissing the nape of her neck.

"You know why its a good morning?" She whispered seductivly.

"Why my love?" Her tiny hands place his lareg talented ones over her stomic.

"We're going to have another baby." Erik was over joyed and didn't know how to respond to this.

"I-I'm so happy!" He exclaimed.

But they heard a noise that interupeted there happy moment.

"Erik! ERIK!" Lindsey ran through the water.

"What's wrong Lindsey? Were's Rainy."

Lindsey bent over trying to catch her breath and began to sob.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know that they were planing this."

"What who?" Erik grabbed her.

"J-justine and her friends askedif me and Rainy wanted to go to the fair and Rainy jumpped at that a-an-and they left her i-in a cage and te ring master knocked me out and R-Rainy is gone." She cried.

"Where is the fair now?"

"They left at dawn this morning and its almost noon."

"Thank you Lindsey." Erik turned to his wife who had tears streaming down her face.

"I'll find her I promise you this." Then he left.

a/n: This is based on what happens to Rainy for 11 months the following contains referance to rape and caricter death

Rainy woke up she had been this cage for over a week and was ready to lose it all the one thing that kept her sane was that she sang to herself.

'in sleep he sang to me in dreams he came that voice that calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again for now I find that the Phantom of the opera is there inside my mind.'

The ring master heard her and took the opourtunity for this to be her atraction so he dubbed her the name the Devils Angel of Music but alone he called her Angel or It.

"Step right up and see the attraction of the life time. A demon that came from Hell and but has the voice of an angel." Rainy was brought on stage in a gypsies profomance dress and her mask had been discarded of. Ring Master gave her the look and she began to sing.

_Everybody get your ticket, it's almost time_  
><em>To set up this freak show, watch me unwind<em>  
><em>For the next ninety minutes we'll be having the time of our lives<em>

_I might sing something pretty if I'm feeling loved_  
><em>I might kick out the footlights if I drink too much<em>  
><em>I'll give it all that I have hoping this time it might be enough<em>

_Till they pack up my guitars and unplug my star_

_Oh a ringmaster's night gets lonely after the big top comes down_  
><em>Yeah cause I go from being somebody to just another clown<em>  
><em>When the circus leaves town<em>

_Well it's cold, dark, and empty back in my cage_  
><em>And it's all wasted hours till I'm back on stage<em>  
><em>And it's scary sometimes what I will do to pass them away<em>

_You learn to live for the lights when they're keeping you alive_

_Oh a ringmaster's night gets lonely after the big top comes down_  
><em>Yeah cause I go from being somebody to just another clown<em>  
><em>When the circus leaves town<em>

_Oh a ringmaster's night gets lonely after the big top comes down_  
><em>Yeah and I go from being somebody to just another clown<em>  
><em>When the circus leaves town<em>  
><em>When the circus leaves town<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>I'm leaving this town<em>

She had been the last act of the night and began to be taken back to her cage but given other directions from the staff was taken to the masters car.

"What is your real name Angel?" Thering master asked coming out of the shadows where the couch was conciled.

"Its Rainy." She said defiantly.

"Rainy thats quite an exotic name very different." He said eyeing her.

"Thank you sir." Her light accented voice said.

"How old are you?" He moved around her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"I am thirteen why?" I was just wondering.

"Sir may I go back to my Car please?" she asked she was hungery and knew her scraps would be waiting.

"No! No you are to eat here tonight." He pionted to a small dressing room where her black chloes were folded with her mask.

Months wen by and she began to become friends with the ring master untill the end of her 10th month he became ill and died leaving a young rich man in charge as new ring master. Rainy was now late in her 14 year and he had noticed changes in her mostly in her body. Her breasts had become larger and some femenin changes else where had begun to take place.

Rainy went to her cage after her show and the Ring master showed at her cell. He beconed her over and took her to his car and feed her.

"So Rainy is it?"

"Yessir. What would your name be?"

"It is of no importance." seeing she had finished he looked at her she wore a shere belly dancing dress her skirt was made of red silk and gold coins.

"You are very beautiful but are much like your father with your diformity." Rainy stopped and dropped her fork.

"How do you know my father?" That is of no importance.

He came up and pulled her up out of her chair. Looking up and down her he pressed her to a wall and began to kiss her. A muffled screa excaped her mouth as he ran his hand up her thigh and to the back of her skirt.

"You are not your mother but you will do." he said pressing to her again.

"Please dont!" she cried again fighting him as best she could in her weakend state.

"Who are you?" she cried in terror.

"Why my dear Im Ashley De Chagny." Then a peicing scream eruppted from the ringmasteres car.

The next morning Rainy woke up under Ashley. She went to move but had to bite her lip to keep herself from sreaming. Slowly she pulled herself off the floor and braced herself on the table to keep her legs from going out from under her. Her hand fell on a rope and she grimiced a smile. She snaked the rope around his neck and tied a slip knot in it and pulled it tight untill she knew he had stoped breathing. Then she quickly limped out and dressed in her real chloes thankfull her cage was opend and noone else was awake then as quickly as she could left the grounds.


	19. Finding The Rain

Finding the Rain

Misty sat in her chair rocking her 4 month old daughter. Erik came in off the gondala his lips were pursed in frustration and his green eyes held hurt and anger under his visibale eye he had dark circles under it.

"Nothing." He whispeared hanging his head.

"I'm sorry Misty i just cant go anymore I'm exausted theres just no more in me." He kelt infront of his wife and new baby his hed rested on her knee and tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

"Erik..." Misty whispeared.

He looked up and saw Christine Gustave and Raoul walk into their home.

"Hello." Misty and Erik greated.

"Erik Raoul is going to help you find Rainy." Christine said.

"UGH! Do I have to?" He sighed.

"Yes Raoul you have to." His wife said stenly.

"Besides you owe me." Erik said.

"I do?"

"Exibit A: I let you take Christine with you. Exibit B: I didnt kill you and Exibit C: I gave you son music lessons."

"When do we leave?" Raoul asked.

"As soon as you're ready." Erik told him.

* * *

><p>Raoul stopped the carraige on a frost covered area that had small trees and shrubs scattered about.<p>

"Erik we need to rest the horses." Erik nodded his head tiredly.

"And you need to rest yourself." Raoul laid a hand on his shoulder.

An hour had past and nothing had happened the Frost had setteled and the ground was snow white. Raoul took this time and wandered into the woods. As he walked along he heard a sound in the brush. It was a human sound. A female...moaning. Raoul went to investigate and found a small girl in a tattered black dress and a thin black cloak her tangeled curly blond hair was around her face her eyes closed. Raoul looked at her and gasped.

"Erik!" He called running back to the clearing where he had left the Phantom.

"What?" Erik asked jumping up and looking at the Vicompte.

"I found her." Erik jumpped up and followed Raoul.

"Rainy?" Erik asked heasetently as he knelt down.

A small chaugh excaped her lips as her eyes fluttered open and looked at her dad.

"Daddy?" she asked as she slipped back into unconcessness.

"Yes Rain Drop." He said picking her up.

"Good Lord!" He said.

"What?"

"Shes nearly frozen solid." Erik said hurring to the carrige.

He laid her down on the seat taking off his cloak and jacket.

"Erik?" Raoul asked at his jestuer.

"I've been in worse with less." He said taking Rainies cloak off and wrapping her frail body in his jacket then his large thick cloak.

"Raoul get the horses" The boy nodded hurringing to get the horses so they could be on there way it was atleast a days journy to the Opera House.

Erik sat in the carraige holding Rainy close to his chest rubbing her arms trying to get her warm. He felt her tremmors in his arms and checked her face for a fever. Her tempeatuer as sky high as she slept craddeled into Erik's chest as they arived at the Opera House. Erik got out of the carraige hurring thought the stabel to the tunnels to his home.

"Erik?" Misty jummped up from her chair laying her baby in the craddel Christine and Meg also followed behind into Rainys room.

"Get more blankets and a warm cloth." Erik said as the women came in Misty get her out of that dress Erik said as he went to her wordrobe.

He brought his wife a black night sift and helped her hold Rainy up.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Fever. We found her in a frost covered forest under a bush."

The other two women came back with the blankets and a hot cloth. Erik wraped her in all the blankets he had as Misty washed her daughter face clear of the dirt and then pulled her blond ringlest into a lose pneytail.

"Where's her mask?" Misty asked knowing her daughter never went anywhere with out it.

"I don't know this is how I found her." They all left as Erik lit a fire in the fire pit of Rainy's room and kissed her forehead closing the curtains behind him.


	20. If I Die Young

If I Die Young

Rainy stirred. She felt velvet and silk rub her skin along with cotton. slowly she opened hr eyes the faint light casting from the small fire place in the corner of the room hurt her eyes. She looked around her the bed she was in was large the head board was silver and had a what looked to be a rain storm painted across it, the sheets were silk as black as night and the comforter was velvet as red as fresh spilt blood and the pillows were roayle blue. She looked at up and the large four poster bed had the black lace curtains drawn to her left was a stone wall and to her right was a silver wooden night stand with a kearosen lamp. Rainy slowly rolled over and planted her feet shakely on the ground. Holding onto the nightstand and steadyed her weak legs taking a breath she took a step and her vission went blurry and she felt off balance. Rainy shook her head she had to know where she was this room seemedso fimilar to her but it was like a dream. She stood and in the far right corrner of the room was a silver wooden wordrobe painted with a rain storm seen simmalar to the one on the bed. Largefull mirrors coverd most of the empty wall space some had curtains hanging over them some only half conceiled and others full. over most of the empty florspace and perched on some of the furiniture were silver candelbras tallones that were nearly the hight of Rainy herself and others short and stubby. By the wordrobe a few feet was a silver vanity it had red handels like the wordrobe and scralled across the top was a opera stage seen the curtains were red and black and there was fire across the painted stage and a bridge with two spiraling staircases that had fire scaleing the railing. Rainy turrned and looked behind her there was a large grand organ backed up against the wall where the stone floor raised like a stage with stone steps and behind that on the wall making it look regal was roayle blue curtains and black fringe tasseles. By the Fire place was a red couch and a large bookself filled with hard back novels and across from that was a silver desk and chair that had rose bushes and music notes painted on the top of the desk and back of the chair, and on the wall over the fire place was a painting one was a red rose left in the snow it had a black ribbon on it and a soft peadel that had fallen was laying by the bud. She looked back at the bed there on the footbord was a name scralled across it in black ink it.

"Rainy Erika Destler." She looked at the reagal black hand wrighting it had roayle blue swirls under the capital letters and there was a blood red rose with a stem te color of emeralds laying on the cornner of the last name.

Rainy screamed as realization hit. She fell back and huddeled against the wall by the blod red curtains with the silver taselles she hugged her knees to her as she cried stairing at the words.

"This is my room." She said over and over again.

She then heard heavy foot steps coming quickly, as if running. A black clad figuer burst through the curtains. His white mask glissened in the dim light as he looked at his feet where Rainy sat crying into her knees. He knelt down next to her and wraped her in his strong arms.

"Shhh. Its okay." His soothing voice whispeared as he rocked her.

"Daddy?" She half asked half cried as she burryed her face into his shoulder and cried some more.

"Shhh. It okay Baby girl."

"Daddy I'm home." She said as he picked her up and held her bridal style she currled her leggs up and wraped her febal arms around his neck.

"I know Rain Drop." He whispeared as he carried her to the couch and sat holding hid daughter to his firm chest.

"I love you daddy." She cried untill she burst into chills.

Quickly Erik picked her up and laid her in the bed under her blankets he looked over her thin frame and had to keep himself from crying. She looked like ha had as a boy she was starved no more then skin and bones. Her eyes didnt dance with that same mischivous light they always did. Her diformity was the only color on her face the red skin was a sickly light pink, the healthy side of her face was ashen from the last week and a half she had been fighting this fever.

"D-daddy can I have your cloak?" She asked between tremors.

Erik smiled and took it off handing to her. Rainy burried her face in the black miterial. She took a deep breath and inhaled that sweet sent of pine wood and dust. Erik left and came back a few moments later he was carring a try of hot broth and bread.

"Rain Drop you need to eat this." He said sitting by her on the bed helping her sit up.

After Rainy ate she looked at Erik and snuggeled up to him. He smilled and stroked the blond riglets that adorned her head.

"Daddy will you sing for me please?" She looked up at him her hazle eyes sparkeling a little.

"_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_  
><em>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<em>  
><em>Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming<em>  
><em>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<em>

_To you, everything's funny_  
><em>You got nothing to regret<em>  
><em>I'd give all I have, honey<em>  
><em>If you could stay like that<em>

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
><em>Just stay this little<em>  
><em>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up<em>  
><em>It could stay this simple<em>

_I won't let nobody hurt you_  
><em>Won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>No, no one will desert you<em>  
><em>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<em>"

Rainy smilled up at him her chills had backed off and she had stopped shaking.

"I have to go I will be right back." Erik went off to find Misty.

Rainy choughed and watched as the heavy curtain doors swung shut. Luckly she kept a ink well and her portfolio in her night stand as turrned up the lamp and chewed on the quill for a minute before she began to wright.

(A/N SONG PROPERTY OF THE BAND PERRY!)

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river, at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<em>  
><em>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<em>  
><em>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had, just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river, at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had, just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
><em>I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've<em>  
><em>Never known the lovin' of a man<em>  
><em>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a<em>  
><em>Boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,<em>  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>  
><em>The sharp knife of a short life, well,<em>  
><em>I've had, just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_  
><em>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar_  
><em>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'<em>  
><em>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river, at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh (uh, oh)_  
><em>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<em>  
><em>Go with peace and love<em>  
><em>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
><em>I've had, just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

onece she was done she put the quill back and sprinkeld the silver dust over the paper to dry the ink. The she fell asleep the portfolio on her lap she just didnt have it in her to keep her head up.

Erik and Misty walked into her room and saw her asleep again. Her breathing was choppy and unsteady and semmed to be riddeled with pain the adrenalen rush that had kept her up for the hour had wore off and she had gone back to her weak self again.

"Her feavers brok. If she makes it though tonight she will live." Misty said laying a hand of Rainy's head a lone tear swept over her face but she could not lose her composuer infront of Erik she had to stay strong for his sake. Erik kodded as Misty walked out to get her baby from Christine at her home. Erik then noticed the folder open on Rainys lap. He read the words of her new song and dropped the portfolio and sank to his knees at the thought that just ran through his over active imaegation.

"Its like she knows...NO! Your My lil' Rain Drop, I wont let you die." he said grasping her cold hand that laid at her side.

He laid his head on the bed and cried. He let all the tears he had flow over his face not minding them being traped in his mask. Once he had finished crying he went and sat on the couch if Rainy needed him through the night he would be here.

Late that night Erik had sent Misty to bed with the baby and went back to Rainys room. Sitting on the couch he watched the small fire flicker and he let his mind wander.

'Life is like this fire. Its so fradgile.' He watched the flickering wood but a chimming shook him from his thoughts. Looking up at the clock it was seven in the mornning. Misty came into the room ad looked at her daughter and husband.

"Erik she is going to be okay go get some rest." He nodded and left for there room. Rainy stirred and looked up at her mother.

"Momma!" she said.

Misty smilled and looked at her daughter as sunk to her knees and hugged her.

"I've missed you Rain Drop." Misty said kissing her eldest chiled on the crown of her head.


	21. Aminita Mallory Destler

Aminita Mallory Destler

(A/N: Aminita Mallory Destler is dedicated to my friend Rider95. and this is durring the week i will post another chapter with Gus and Lindsey that is the same week.)

Over the next week Rainy began to get her strength back and was able to sit up in bed and eat something solid. Her firends had popped in an dout durring the week this included Meg and her new husband Nathan and Mame. Giry Lindsey Christine Raoul and Gustave. Misty came into her room and was carrying smething small in the crook of her arm.

"What you got Momma?" Rainy asked.

"Hold your arms out." Rainy did as she was told as her mother set the small squirming bundel in her arms.

"This is your new baby sister."

Rainy looked down into the small pink face of the 5 month old baby. Her skin was smooth and soft her eyes opened and Rainy stared into the bright blue orbes the babay had soft wavey brown hair and no scares or diformities.

"Her name is Aminita Mallory." Misty said the the 14 year old.

Aminita began to squirm and whimper as she reached up at Rainys face. Rainy got scared and shuved her sister at her mother.

"Rainy whats wrong?"

"Nothing I just dont want to hold her anymore." She said looking away.

Misty knew it was more then tht but took her new daughter and walked away.


	22. What Are Friends For?

What are Friends For?

Rainy laid in her bed desperate for something to do. She looked over at her book case. She kenw better but she was so bord she needed something to do. Rainy sat up slowly in her bed and with a detemied look she walkd over to the case her legs shaking under her weight. She ran her hand over the hard leather bound books and chose a book called Tess of the O'Urbervilles (A/N: THIS BOOK IS NOT ,INE IT IS BY SOME GUY NAMED HENRY) Stagering back to her bed she sat down in the left corner putting the pillows up against the stone and she read through the first five chapters.

"Knock Knock?" Came a masculein voice from the doorway.

Rainy looked up and saw Gustave and Lindsey standing at the door way. Rainys face lit up as her small ballarina friend ran over to her jummping on her bed and hugged her tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Rain its all my fault your like this."

"Lindsey no its not."

"But-" she was cut off by a death glare from her best friend which was even more intimidating with her diformity.

"Hello Rain." Gustave said sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Hey Gus." She said hugging him.

"How much longer are you bed ridden?" Lindsey asked.

"The rest of the week then I have to be careful to not over do it." Rainy said sitting between them.

"What happened while you were away?" Gustave said not knowing what he was asking.

Rainys eyes filled with tears at the thought of the past few months. She doubbled over and laid on Lindseys lap and began to sob. Lindsey gave a look to Gustave and mouthed 'I'm going to kill you'

"I-i'm sorry" she wipped trears from her deformity and sat up again.

Rainy began to tell her two friends all that had happened to her the past eleven months except for one thing the no one shall know.

"Have your composed anything?" Gustave asked.

"Yes I have two new songs as of now." Rainy said.

"If you will help me to my organ." Gustave took her hand and helped her over to the stone stage.

First Rainy played her new song 'If I Die Young' once she had finished her friends clapped.

"Rain was there a meaning to that song?" Gustave asked.

"Yes when I first woke up I can't explain what I felt but it was like the life was slipping away from me I could feel myself leaving my body but it...it was flickering like it couldn't decide. I wanted to wright that for if something did happen."

Rainy then played her other song 'When the Curcius Leaves town'.

"That song was a reflection of my life in the Gypsy camp." she heldout her wrist.

"They practically starved us I. They had broke my mask and the porcilen shards were scattered around my cage. I took one, the sharpest, I began to cut myself anything to make the pain in my gut leave. They would force me to sing. They put me in a belly dress it showed my scars from when I fell through the rigging backstage. They would force me to sing they took my mask my only security in this life. The people would laugh and one even through rotten food at me. The ring master took me to his car and cleaned me up and tried to be friends with me but I could see in his eyes the fear and disgust he had toward me every now and then he would feed me a hot meal but that was only when I had raked in the most money. Not me but 'The Deveils Angel Of Music'. Tears ran down her face and Lindsey held her and rocked her younger 'sister' comfortingly.

"Thanks for listening you guys." Rainy whimpered.

"Hey what are friends for?" Gustave asked as the clock chimed 8pm.

"I have to go." Gustave said standing.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"I have to go to Rain Madem let me skip rehirsale as long as I was back by 8." The girls kissed each others cheeks and Gustae kissed the crown o Rainys head.

"It's cold dark and empty back in my cage and it's all waisted hours till I'm back on stage and it's scary sometimes what I will do to pass them away" Rain whispered as she got back in her bed.

Erik walked past just as she sang those lines now he wanted to know what had happened to her. 


	23. Ayesha and Daroga

Ayesha and Daroga

"Erik." Misty said coming into there room from laying Aminita down for bed.

"What is it my Rose?" He asked kissing her on the lips before she shimmied out of her dress and into her white night gown.

"It's Rainy." She said sitting at her vanity brushing threw her curls.

"She's been every distant sence she came back." She said tieing her hair back in a ribbon.

"I've noticed that. She is never with Gus and Lindsey ang o nymore." He said pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside before sitting on the bed to pull off his boots and socks.

"Erik I'm woried about her." Misty said sitting next to her.

"Me to, what will we do?" He asked worry etching his voice.

"I don't know. She needs companyonship." Misty kissed Erik on the cheek and laid down in her side of the bed.

'She needs companyonship.' Kept echoing in his mind.

The next morning Erik was the first up and he went out to the streets where there was a colony of stray cats people had dumped off into the street. He walked through the alley scattering cats left and right. At the end a cat lay dead she was a gray persain. Two kits were huddeled next to her. One was black with yellow eyes her fluffy coat was matted and dusty the other was her borther a black cat with white paws and a white patch on the right side of his face his left eye was yellow like his sisters but his right was blue. Erik scouped the dirty skinny kittens up in his arms and headed back to the opera house. He put the mewing kits in a box with a small bowl of milk and bread before going to Rainy's lair.

"Rain Drop." He said at the doorway as she played the small piano.

"Yes Daddy?" She stopped turning to him.

"What was that you were playing?" He asked pushing a strand of straw blond hair away from her face.

"Just a song in my head."

"It was lovely. I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" She said excited but trying to hide it.

"Come with me Angel I will show you." They walked thought the passages they knew by heart.

Erik wraped a arm aroung Rainy's shoulders their black cloaks brushing each step the took. When they reached there house Erik brought out the box.

"Their yours." He said as she picked up the kits.

A smile erupted on her face as she looked at them.

"Well?" Erik asked.

"Thank you Daddy." She said never taking her eyes from the kits.

"What will you name them?" Erik asked.

"She will be Ayesha and he will be Daroga."

"Daroga?"

"It's a persain name I read it in a book once it fits a persain cat." Erik smiled and russled her lose long curls.

"Its perfect."

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Rainy to playing with Ayesha and Daroga. She cleaned them and unmatted there long coats she took a red rbbon and tied it around Ayesha's neck. The kittens began to take a liking to her and followed her around. They took to following her around the opera house. They were the perfect companion for a ghost. Daroga took to catching mice and would bring them to Rainy. She began to colect the ones that lived from the trauma of being caught by a cat, she put them in box and kept them under her desk once she had a a full cage she took them to Justine Hannah and Shyra's dorm with a sly smile she set the box in the room under one of the beds she cut a small hole in the sidde so they could get out and into the room.<p>

The girls came into there room and it was full of...

"MICE!" They screamed.

Rainy jumped from the rafters landing with a soft thud when Lindsey and Gustave came by they had not seen her in a month.

"Goodboy Daroga." She said petting the three month old kit under the chin as he purred.

Ayesha sat on her shoulder her tail wraped around her neck.

"Rain!" Her firends said coming to her.

"Hello." She said still stroking Daroga.

"Where did they come from?" Gustave asked.

"Daddy got them for me a month ago. Gus, Lindsey meet Daroga and Ayesha." She said.

"She's BACK!" Came the exasperated voice of Justine.

"Of couse I'm back. Where else could I exsist but here?"

The kittens both hissed at the three divas who aproched there mistress.

"Vile creaters all of you." Justine spat.

"Excuse me?" Rainy said.

"You can insult me but not my Kits!" She said forcing Justine up to the wall. Justine might have been older but she was smaller and weaker then Rainy.

"You don't have the guts." Justine spat.

In that moment Rainy had pulled out a punjab from her cloak and had looped it over Justine's head the other four stood mouths agape to shocked or scared to move. Rainy pulled the rope tighter and tighter as the girl at her mercy fell to her knees gasping for what presaous air she could savor. The nosse got tighter and tighter and Justine's eyes began to roll into the back of her head and she was turning blue from lack of air.

"Rainy Erika Destler!" Came the sharp voice of Madme Giry as she Misty, Christine,and Meg came running up.

"Rain Drop let her go." Her mother said gently.

Gritting her teeth Rainy and took her nosse back coiling it and hiding it back in her cloak. Scouping Ayesha and Daroga up in her arms and walking away Ayesha climbed up her arm and sat back on her perch of Rainy's shoulder.

They reached her room and they were alone in the house. She put down the persains and they went to there little play box that was tall and had platformas and tunnels and sratching posts that reached to the roof it was black with blue and red carpet with silver frindge and decroations. The cats sat on there perches and watched their mistress flop on her bed and began to sob into her pillow.


	24. Nightmares, Sibbling and Confessions

Nightmare, Sibblings and Confessions.

It had been a year sence Rainy had returned to the opera. So much had changed she was now 15 years old and had two younger sibblings. Every night she was tomented by Him. Rainy awoke and rolled over. That dream again. Ayesha gracfuly lept up on the bed and nuzzeled her mistress.

"Good morning, Ayesha." She cooed to the cat scratching her ear.

The black cat purred under Rainys touch as she sat up. Daroga appeared up on the bed begging for attention.

"Jelous?" She said with a smirk.

"Rain!" Came a sweet young saprano voice and throught the curtain doors burst Rainy's sister Aminita.

The 1.5 year old jumped on her bed and snuggeled to her. Rainy closed her eyes and looked at the curly headed blue eyes girl.

"Ran come on." She said pulling Rainy hand.

Daroga hid behind Rainy his white patch looking out. Aminita saw that Rainy didn't have her mask and looked away going toward the door.

"Come on Rain!" She called back.

Rainy got up she dressed in a long ankel length black dress and a bark chocolate brown corset she put on over the gown she put on her mask and pulled her boot on lacing them up her ankle then grabbed her cloak and adjusted her mask. She walked through thedoor the cats following her.

"OOOh! ooooh! oooh!" Aminita was singing and Erik played the piano.

Misty walked from her and Erik's room with their son, John Reyer Destler. He was 5 months old and had a head of brown hiar like Aminita but it was straight and blue eyes. Rainy bit the inside of her lip rembering the look her father had when he heald his son the first time.

He had been in aww. He had stroked the babes cheek and looked at him loveingly with a proud smile.

Rainy turned and went to walk away no one had noticed her.

"Rain Drop." Erik stopped her.

"Yes?" She said turrning on her heel.

"Come with me today." She glared at his hand.

"Please?" He offered again.

Rainy placed a gloved hand in his. They walked along to the roof in silence. The snow covered roof added to the operas mystery.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Of course." She said looking out over Paris.

**"It's been so long sence you've felt like you've been loved."**

"I don't know what your talking about." Rainy said.

**"The pain inside has erased your hope for love and your running from madness."**

"When have I ever run from a fight?" She said turrning on her dad.

**"So what has gone wrong?"**

"Nothing is bothering me." She crossed her arms.

**"Do you know that you belong in my arms?"**

"I know my place."

**"I will give you all your heart could ever want and so much more."**

_"You now nothing of what I want." She sang bakc softly._

**"Call my name and I'll be there. Call my name sing it now. I want you to never doubt the love I have for you is still alive."**

Rainy stoped and turned away.

"Please just call my name?" Erik came and hugged her shoulders.

Rainy shrugged out of his grip and ran down the her lair Ayesha and Daroga slinking behind her.

That night Rainy snuck into her room and laid down on her bed to sleep. As soon as she fell into its arms she tossed and turned fitfuly.

"No please let me go!" She cried fighting the invisable captor.

"Please I don't want this. Who are you!"

A scream excaped her lips and her eyes shot open. As she jolted upright and stared into the dark tring to catch her breath her cat like eyes scaning her black room. She found a dark hulking figuer was standing over her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said rolling over turning her back to Erik.

"No your not."

"How do you know?" She snapped.

"Because I went through a freak show to."

"You?" She asked turrning around astonished.

"Yes I did. Now whats bothering you?"

"Its jsut a nightmare."

"No its not Rainy. You have had them every night sence you've returned."

Rainy bit her lip thinking.

'Should I tell him or not?' She raked her brain.

"I-It's just I killed a man." She whispeared.

Eriks eyebrows shot up and looked down at his daughter.

"Why?"

"B-because h-he h-h-h-h-he." She stuttered and stumbeled over her words.

"Rainy its okay." Erik said picking up his daughter and holding her to him rocking her.

"Now what happened?"

"Daddy it was teribale h-he tool me to his tent after the show and he feed me b-but then h-he." She looked away not able to finish.

"Rain what did he do?" Erik asked worried his imagenation working overtime.

"H-he r-raped me." She muttered barely audibale.

Erik froze and looke down at his pride and joy. She held his shirtless form and cried into his shoulder. He looked at her and cried with her rocking her sobbing form.

"Shhhh. Shhh it's okay." He said trieing to sound confident and tring to keep his voice level.

Once he had calmed down some he whispeared to her.

"Who was it?"

"Ashley De Chany." she whispeard through sobs.

Eriks face went ashen as the two deformed beings held each other.

"This is my fault." Erik whispered.

"How?"

"I should have killed him before this could have happened. Did he say anything to you?" Erik asked.

"He said that I was beautiful except for my deformity then he said I gave him the privilege Moma never did." She hung her head ashamed.

Erik picked up something from behind him. It was a porcilen doll with black hair and a rose bud dress.

"Do you remember this?" he asked handing her the doll.

"You called her Breaky. And when you fell threw the rigging."

"Yes." She whispeared to him. "Now you will have those same times with John and Aminita. John will be your heir as Aminita will be momas."

"No Rain. Yes maybe Aminita will be your mothers heir but there is only one person how is enough like me to be the Heir of the Opera." He said stroking her deformity and placing her hand on his.

"Only you." he whispered.

"Only me." she said as they held each other and sobbed over what had been lost.

A/N: should this be the last chapter then me start on a sequel to this or should I continue on this story? 


End file.
